


Gift

by Weve_got_a_runner



Series: Maze runner fics [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weve_got_a_runner/pseuds/Weve_got_a_runner
Summary: Something mysterious shows up





	Gift

The sun shone light a spotlight as you entered your room one day after a long day of work. Normally this was just due to the restricted size of the single window, but today it felt different. Someone had definitely been in here. The sheets on your rickety bed had been straightened and the few items of clothing that you owned which normally lay strewn across the floor were folded and in a neat pile in one of the many corners of your odd shaped view.

Again your eyes were drawn to your bed where the square of light fell and if this was a guiding force, in the centre of this was a box. A crudely made box carved out of wood, but still this would have taken hours to make. How nice for someone to give you such a present. Picking the box up to examine the craftsmanship you heard a dull sound from inside. Lifting the lid you were shocked to find another handmade gift. A leather necklace with some lime green wooden beads strung on, your favourite colour, lay in a pillow of sheep’s wool. And you thought the box was a big effort. Thinking back, this necklace was probably the present but _who would make you this?_ _Who had the energy after a hard day in the glade to sit down and create such intricately beautiful things?_ Again _who would do this for you?_ However it was you had to find them to thank them, they obviously cared for you and you wanted the opportunity to care for them back.

To avoid an embarrassing event of not noticing an obvious note, you scoured the surface of the box as well as your whole room but, no note. No name. No evidence.

But wait, you had clues from the gift itself.

It had to be someone with at least some free time, so I excluding the runners. They would have to be neat, hence the room tidying, that meant it definitely wasn’t a slicer. Good with their hands - no slicers could have done this, they could barely cut anything without injuring themselves. Gally and his crew still seemed adverse to you neither did the followers have the brain cells to do such a thing. That still left at least 15 boys. This was one of her Hercules' labours to find the right boy.

You picked the necklace up spinning the beads in your fingers, the green paint reflecting in the sunlight. With that a thought came to your mind, nobody who didn't know you that well would along the beads this colour, it was probably awfully hard to make so even more effort would have been put into that. Okay so one of your closest friends. _Well this was unexpected._

Clint and Jeff would be a no.

Many of the others had already been removed from the equation. Alby? No. It couldn't be. He was a big brother too you. He just wasn't the sort of person for this.

That only left ... Newt. Oh. _Newt._

This was great. _Or was it?_ Someone you actually cared about. _Great._ _How did you not realise this.  Was it just a gift of friendship?_ No, he wouldn’t put that much effort into engraving the delicate patterns on the beads. But now left the question; _what to do about it?_ _Say thanks_? But do much work had been put into making all of this. That would be way to little, it wouldn't be appreciative of his hard work. In a clichéd sense your heart was in your mouth and you felt a bit woozy.  Well Newt would definitely be the sort of romantic  person to do this, he did seemed to get irked by the state of your room also he definitely possessed the fine skills to create the elaborate jewellery in your hands as well as having the strength to carve the shoebox sized case it came in.

_"(y/n) stop being a slinthead and go talk to ...Newt"_ you said to your self- aloud.

Walking out of the homestead and towards the kitchen where you knew meet would be trying to get dinner early. Against physics your heart now felt like it had flown out of your body completely and was sitting on the opposite side of the glade. Coincidentally where Newt was.

Your confidence waned as you crossed the field almost to the point of turning back. _What if it wasn’t newt who gave it to you? How will the real creator react? How will Newt react? How did newt want this to go down?_  Too many questions attacked your consciousness.

You reached the benches and slid in next to solitary newt, his hair shone in the evening sun as if it was emitting its own light. _He was god like._  You hadn’t really thought about this, but in the minutes since you had sussed the giver of your gift you had realised newts many perfections. His soft face and defined muscles. The way he would rub his lip when he was thinking. How caring he was and, ohhh, his shucking angelic smile.

“Hey” he said in his honey voice

Lost in your daydreams you just sighed before covering up your mistake

“Can you do this up for me?” you asked with a smirk, trying to convey that you knew.

He took the necklace from your outstretched hand, brushing the hair from your neck before tying it at the back. Then as if something from a movie, he brushed his lips against your neck.

“You’re so clever” he whispered in your ear.

“No, I just know you too well” you replied into his mouth before colliding your lips together.

The two of you were unquestionably compatible, your kiss left you breathless but wanting more of him. As you kissed his hands slid from your neck to your lower back.

In a break to breath you added “ _Thanks for the necklace by the way…”_

Newt chuckled into your neck and replied a breathless “ _My pleasure”_ before returning to caress your face.

 


End file.
